Taking A Backseat
by PiperG
Summary: Written for the '09 Smutathon at Geekfiction. Thanks to Sidle77 for the beta and to ilovegsr for the great ideas. I don't own CSI, Grissom,or Sara. This story picks up in the jungles of Costa Rica after the fade to black.....


Title: Taking a Backseat

Rating: Adult

Author: PiperGrissom

Pairing: Grissom/Sara

Prompt: Backseat

A/N: A GSR Fiction for the 2009 Smutathon at Geekfiction and the challenge issued by ilovegsr at

Summary: My smutty take on what happened after the fade to black in "One To Go". Thank you to Sidle77 for the beta, I have no clue what I'd do without you. Another 'thank you' goes to ilovegsr, my best friend, who gave me some great ideas for this story. I don't own CSI,Sara Sidle or Gil Grissom (damn!).

As I took the picture of the monkey that had been brave enough to steal my breakfast, I felt him.

Thinking that I was crazy, I slowly turned around to see the love of my life standing in the middle of the clearing looking right at me.

I couldn't move. Was he real? Had I lost my mind?

When I saw him move toward me, I knew. Taking a step in his direction, I was close to crying, I'm sure I was. He had chosen me over everything else. Still in shock and grateful, I moved towards him as his arms opened for me.

His kiss tasted like home. His arms felt like heaven. He had never held me so tight, not even after I was saved from the desert. Kissing my lips, cheeks, eyelids, nose and then my neck, he devoured me.

"I love you Sara," he finally said.

"I love you, Gilbert." I replied.

"You are my life. I'll never choose anything over you. Never again." He whispered.

Taking his hand and pulling him further into the camp and toward my tent, he stopped.

"I didn't come here just to kiss you and make love to you. I hope you know that." Gil whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "then why did you come here?"

He grinned, "I need to go get my pack, then you can take me to your lodgings and I'll tell you."

I watched him as he walked over to get his backpack; he walked quickly, more so than he usually does and I felt funny in my lower belly, my stomach clenching in anticipation. I was most certainly in shock. I still couldn't believe he was here.

Walking towards my small tent, we held hands and remained silent. He would look at me every so often and I'd look over at him to return his glance. I think we were still trying to take each other in.

As we entered the tent, which I have called home for past two weeks, he turned and grabbed me, kissing me hard and urgently.

"Sara, I am sorry for being so stupid and blind. I love you more than anything in this world and I want you more than words can say."

I looked into his eyes as he spoke the words I had longed to hear for months, and that's when I noticed he was crying.

"I want you to marry me, do me the honor of being my wife and the mother to my children. Please Sara. Say that you will."

I was crying now, unable to speak. I could only shake my head, and he looked terrified.

"Please say that you still love me honey. I know I kept you waiting too long, but I know now that you are my life and my soul."

"Gilbert Grissom, you are such an idiot sometimes. I do want to marry you, I want to have children with you and I love you more than anything." I touched his bearded cheek and continued, "I only left Vegas and the lab, I would never leave you. I love you."

We kissed again softly and hugged for what seemed like hours, holding each other and reminding our bodies of how the other felt to hold and be held. Eventually his kisses turned more urgent and hungry, making me respond the same way.

"Gil, make love to me." I whimpered softly, desperate to feel his skin against mine.

A crooked smile ran from his lips and he took my face in his hands, kissing me passionately. I felt my body quivering until he pulled back to look into my eyes. "I worship you, Sara. I do."

"Show me," I say.

"With pleasure."

As he takes off my shirt, he kisses each new area of exposed flesh.

"You taste like heaven, honey." His breath ghosts across my skin and I shudder.

My shirt falls to the ground and he continues to kiss, lick and bite his way across my neck, shoulders and back as he takes off my bra and lets it fall to lie with my shirt.

I turn to face him and he stares at me. He looks like he could devour me whole, I don't mind. In fact I crave it.

I get tired of waiting for him to touch me, since he seems to just want to look. So, I reach for his sweat-soaked shirt and begin the task of unbuttoning it.

He grins, looking shy and lustful at the same time. It had been over a month since we had seen each other and he seemed cautious.

His shirt falls to the floor and I see that he has lost some weight, his belly not as rounded as it was a month ago when we last made love. I kiss his chest, licking his nipples and he groaned. I love how his chest tastes and I keep moving down toward his waist. His strong hands stop me and he caresses my face, "You are so beautiful."

I kiss him, deeply, our tongues touching and tasting each another. My hands move to his shoulders and I pull him closer to me. As our kisses turn hungrier, he took charge of freeing me of my pants and panties after I kicked off my shoes and then I went to work on his remaining clothes.

"You are the most alluring thing in this world, Sara." He whispered in my ear.

His impressive erection was rubbing against me as we deepened our kiss. I moved to sit on the bed but kept my hands on his hips.

Grinning, I took hold of his rigid cock and slipped my lips around it. I felt Gil shudder as I began making love to him with my mouth. Feeling like I was starving for him, I sucked, bit, licked and pumped him until he was begging for mercy.

"Honey, make it last." He sighed.

I all but stopped, then, I suddenly took him deep, swallowing him whole, he came hard bucking his hips with a groan and I swallowed everything he gave me.

He looked down at me wide eyed as I licked my lips and he was still shaking when he laid me out on my little bed, covering me with hot kisses. At my toes, he took each one into his mouth, sucking and licking each digit in turn. He caressed the bottom of each foot with his lips and slowly kissed his way up my legs and as he moved to my thighs, I sighed.

"Oh, Gil..."

Massaging my thighs with his strong hands, he licked and bit his way to my folds and knelt before me. He spread my lips and trailed his tongue around my opening. He was generous with his kisses, making my pleasure his main goal. After penetrating me with his tongue I began to hunger for more, feeling my release burning inside me.

The intensity of my building orgasm had my head spinning. "Gil!" I screamed out his name as I came, my body trembling with pure pleasure.

As he stood, his massive cock was still hard and he smiled as he licked his lips.

"Come here." I demanded with a growl.

He crawled up my body and settled between my thighs, his dick teasing my wet folds. I tasted myself on his soft full lips as he kissed me.

Entering me slowly, I felt my body adjusting to his girth. Moving just a little bit almost made me dizzy with pleasure as he thrust slowly and deep into my core.

"God, I love you." He huffed into my ear.

"More," was all I could say as he drove deeper into me.

"More, Gil!"

After gaining his momentum and with his destination in sight, I let him take me to the pinnacle of ecstasy once more. He pumped and came hard into me screaming out my name.

As we lay there entwined in each other's arms, still reeling from our passionate reunion, he kissed my forehead and asked, "Can we get married tomorrow?"

"Yes.Sólo quiero para siempre."

"What does that mean, sweetheart?" He asked me

"I only want you, forever." I say.

"You learned Spanish?" He asks.

"A little."

"I've learned some things too."

"What have you learned, babe?" I whisper to him still trying to catch my breath.

"It took me a while, but after talking to Heather Kessler, she helped me realize that you are my life, not the lab, my bugs or Las Vegas. I was miserable without you. I ached for you. Hank and I didn't sleep. When sleep would eventually find me, I'd dream of you. Most of the time I'd wake up calling your name, other times, I'd have to pleasure myself because the thoughts of you drove me crazy."

He kissed me again and continued, "I went to speak with Heather about a case, but we ended up talking about you. I finally told her everything. I spoke of the desert, your leaving the first time and then after Warrick's funeral. She told me 'not making a decision was my decision,' but I knew that wasn't the case. I slept at her house. I did, but that's all I did - sleep. I fell asleep for over two days. When I woke up, I started making plans to find you, that was my decision. You Sara."

I kissed him. "The next time we visit Vegas, remind me to thank her."

"I am so sorry that you and our life together took a backseat to the lab. Never again, honey. Never again." He spoke softly as he fell asleep.

We were married the next day and Gil sent an email to Catherine....

Catherine,

I am doing fine in my new life. My wife and I are going to travel for a few months before deciding on a city to call home. We'll be in touch soon. How is Hank? Tell him his Mother says hello.

I am attaching a photo of the wedding for you to share with the team. Sara and I have never been happier.

Grissom


End file.
